An insulating coating or varnish can be applied to semiconductor or electronic devices. For example, an insulating film can be applied for insulating interlayer films in semiconductors, and insulating interlayer films of multi-layer circuits. Such an insulating coating or varnish needs to exhibit good electrical, thermal and mechanical properties, a low permittivity, and a high corrosion resistance.
As electronic devices continue to shrink in size and grow in capacity, the importance of corrosion control increases. Miniaturization of systems based on integrated circuits and small size electronic components, close component spacing, separable electrical contacts having lower voltages and contact force than before have resulted in failures of electrical components because of the formation of small quantities of metal corrosion. Therefore, it is important to find a method for fabricating electronic devices with a good insulating coating. This technique can protect the device surface from being corroded and moistened by some exterior chemicals, and extend the operating life of the device.
In addition, some other engineering systems such as aircraft, automobiles, pipelines, and naval vessels also need a protective film providing good electrical insulation and keeping them from being corroded.